


Always remember us this way

by mxarvelhxead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxarvelhxead/pseuds/mxarvelhxead
Summary: When the sun goes down and the band won't play, I'll always remember us this way.Steve and Tonys last moment together.





	Always remember us this way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes in writing English is not my first language but I try.   
> Also some of the words that they say are taken from teen wolf, when Allison is dying.

Steve was running as fast as he could to get to Tony. Who was laying on the floor, with barely any life left in him. Steve saw people gadering around his boyfriend and he started to run even faster reaching Tony in seconds.

He kneeled down  in front of him reaching for his hand. Tony looked at him and tried to smile trough pain.

"Hey Stevie" he whispered his voice breaking. Steve looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Hey love" Steve brought their heads togethore, and touched Tonys lips with his own. Tony tried to kiss back like he used to but he couldn't. He didn't have enough strength.

He started to breath even harder and Steve looked at him with pain in his eyes, he grasped Tonys hand even harder.

"It's okay, it's okay" tony said looking at Steve. "it's perfect"

"tony please don't" Steve whispered, he hugged Tony and kissed his forehead.

"it's okay, I'm in the arms of my greatest love. The first person I have loved this hard and the person I will always love" at this moment Steve completely broke apart.

"no, no Tony please! You have to stay, the doctors are coming please you can't leave me, you can't leave Morgan, Peter! Tony you can't leave me"

"it's okay" tony lifted his arm and tried to stop Steve's tears but the man in front of him was too broken too sad to stop crying. 

"it's not okay"

"I love you Steve" he reached to his neck and pulled out a small necklace. The one Steve bought him for their first anniversary. In the photo Steve was smiling at the camera while Tony was kissing his cheek. They looked so happy. "always remember us this way" and with that Tony let go.

"No, no tony! No!" Steve pulled tony closer to him trying to wake him up. But his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. "I love you too"


End file.
